


When stars meet, paths cross and hearts collide

by Nightandstarsandmoon



Series: When it Rains, Look for Rainbows, When it’s Dark, Look for Stars [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship is Magic, M/M, Next Generation, Romance, Starfall, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightandstarsandmoon/pseuds/Nightandstarsandmoon
Summary: This is a next generation fic about Feysand's son and has a bunch of family dynamics and cute stuff (but we also mention the past 'cause that stuff can't be swept under the carpet people!). There is also a lot of desciptions of clothes. Just so you know.This is Part One in a series, and will probs serve as the prologue.Enjoy!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!!!! Sarah, you wonderful darling, thank you for writing this fantastical series and I can write fanfiction about it. So, everyone, it was Sarah J Maas who invented majority of these characters (my OCs don't want to be left out so I have to mention them) and the wonderful storyline that allowed this fic to happen. P.S. if you havent read it then WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE????? - actually that's not fair, sorry - but you should go read it. It's super. 
> 
> By the way I was planning this before ACOFAS came out, and it basically ripped Elucien apart so I don't really agree with it... -the winter solstice thing was really cute though.  
> Speaking of Elucien... if y'all don't like one of my ships, don't hate mail me pretty please? People can have opinions - in fact one of my PMBBFFs (Pony Mad Best Bookworm Friends Forever) doesn't ship like half my ships (we're still friends - we do have our differences too though).  
> I get that Elzriel and Mor and Andromanche (sorry I don't know the shipname, don't kill me!) are ships and stuff but this fic is about my ships, so yeah. Fun times.  
> I hope you enjoy the story, please leave kudos and comment if you like - it would be nice to see that people are reading and liking this!

Starfall. My favourite time of year. It’s still early, but the preparations are already happening. People bustling about, putting out setting up tables and putting up decorations. No one seems to mind all the work, smiling and jollying on. Starfall is special in that way, it brings people and laughter and beauty together out into the moonlight. 

I am determined get Amren to celebrate with us this year, I even invited Varian as a surprise. Luckily, he wasn’t too busy and Tarquin wasn’t bothered by him slipping away for an evening. He even chuckled a bit when he heard the reason. Cresseida was worried about him going alone to the Night Court, even after we saved everyone’s asses in the second War. Stupid, because we all would rather battle Bryaxis a thousand times than hurt Varian, for fear of Amren’s anger, but I suppose she did worry incessantly. 

Knocking on the door to Amren’s apartment-slash-attic, I waited patiently. 

It swung open on an invisible wind a moment later and I stepped inside. Only one though, in case I needed to make a quick escape. 

She was sitting on her settee, reading. She wore her usual grey Night Court attire and Varian’s ruby necklace – I’d learnt about that story from my mother. 

“Yes?” she asked, not looking at me in typical Amren fashion. “Get on with it Lordling, my patience is waning.” 

“Aunt Amren, (I knew she despised it when I called her that, but I was trying to get her attention) I know you don’t like to be out with the rest of the court usually, but I would really like it if you came with us tonight for a bit of fun.”

“Don’t try play those games. I know what’s happening tonight, everyone’s been chattering on endlessly about it.”

“Oh please, Amren, it’s the thousandth Starfall, you HAVE to come tonight. Lots of things are happening, and there’s going to be a special surprise tonight.”

Silence. Never a good sign. I tense, rallying my power to win- 

“Alright. But only this once, and only to shut you up about it.” 

I inwardly sigh, and do a mini happy-dance. If I can get her to do it onc- 

“Only this once. Not again. Ever.” 

Oh well. Once is better than nothing. 

 

After that, I made a quick escape to the townhouse. I landed on the platform and nearly barrelled into Cassian. 

“Where do you think you going in such a rush without me?” 

“To tell everyone that I finally got Amren to come to Starfall. Varian’s also coming.” I said a bit breathlessly. 

“Wow,” drawled a voice from behind me, “you were actually serious when you said that everyone was coming to Starfall this year.” 

I bristled a bit at that. “Of course I was. Since when am I not serious!” 

Cassian coughed politely behind me. I heaved a sigh. “Father daughter teams are not fair.” 

“Of course not. That’s what makes them fun. At least when you’re not on the receiving end.” 

Evelyn smirks. I respond with a glare that could scare the court of nightmares. 

“Are you being mean Cassian?” says Nesta, appearing as if from nowhere. 

Cassian looked offended. “It was Evelyn too!” he said indignantly. 

Mor and Cerridwen came up the stairs, with Mom and Dad following close on their heels. 

“You do NOT blame anything on a lady! Do you have no manners?” Mor exclaims, eyes sparkling. 

“I do remember this one conversation at dinner involving this same subject and it appears that the answer is still the same,” says Dad thoughtfully. 

“Really? Do tell!” 

“Don’t encourage him Evelyn,” said Mom, chuckling fondly. 

“Why don’t you tell us now at lunch? I don’t think Amren will be joining us,” offered Cerridwen. 

“Which one?” Rhys and Cassian said together. 

“I don’t think any of the-“ “The one with Mor and Amren it is.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes, bored and put out about having to wait, and announced her departure. 

I followed her downstairs, and went to my room, penning a quick message to Varian, ensuring Amren’s consent.  
I then ran my fingers through my hair (per my mother’s mental request) and went to meet everyone in the dining hall.


	2. Part 2 (I can't remember what I called Ch. 1 so lets go with that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!!  
> (That was way too positive considering I'm writing exams - our cycle works different to other places)  
> So here's the next chapter, and the next one just needs a few changes and it should be ready, so that should make up for the lonlonglonglong wait (sorry).  
> In the brackets I have the outfit pictures for you (because we all luv visuals) in case my descriptions arent up to par.  
> If clicking the link doesn't work, I apologise, and maybe try copy & paste? (that can be EFFORT tho).  
> Enjoy!  
> Your (2nd) favourite kind of Night (b/c the 1st is Rhys obvs)

Lunch was a loud affair, even though some of our family was missing. Mom was back from her art classes and was glowing softly – not literally, but nearly – so I assumed it was a success again. I don’t understand why she still doubts herself about it now. 

Everyone was impressed by my bravery (Even if Evelyn did scoff at me ‘one step’). After filling up on cured pork, crispy roast potatoes and peas and carrot rounds we all went our separate ways – Mor, Nuala, Cerridwen and Evelyn (this raised my eyebrows) to get ready for this evening, my mother and father to finish up on some letters and Cassian to do whatever he does in his spare time – I really don’t know. Azriel and Sloane were still at the camps, and Gavyn was still at the library – he hadn’t even come back for lunch. 

I found myself ambling through the streets of Velaris, past the building where Nesta used to stay – before she went to the Illyrian Mountains, past the shops of The Rainbow, and eventually entering the library. After asking one of the priestesses where Gavyn could be and not receiving a sure answer, headed to where I thought he would be. A back section, with books on old magic and other worlds. 

We would often come here together, and read for hours. None of the others came, though I’m almost certain they know where we are, because we usually came to be quiet, to cool off, to be. 

He was reading a book who’s cover I couldn’t see, but was written in Illyrian, which was a bit odd, considering that Illyrians didn’t tend to write much. They were usually too busy punching enemies or being horrible to their females. Though a lot of that has stopped since Nesta visited the camps. 

She made Dad make a decree that the females could train just as males, that they could do the Blood Rite, and most importantly, that they didn’t clip their wings anymore.  
There now was even a full female war camp, Camp Liberty. It was run by an Illyrian by the name of Ebony, who I had met personally. Her story was amazing – she actually managed to fight in the War with Hybern. She put up with the comments, the patronization, the ostracization- 

Gavyn lifted his head, and my train of thought is derailed, just like that. 

He cocks his head, asking a silent question. I suddenly feel a bit self-conscience and embarrassed. Why was I here? 

I hold up finger and winnow back to the townhouse. I grab some lunch and a glass of water along with some cutlery and plate it on the table in front of him. 

He smiles a bit, knowing it was a last-minute thought. “Thank you, but I’m not really hungry…”  
“You should eat anyway, we’re going to be dancing before dinner, and even then, it will be quite late.” 

“You have half and I have half then,” he concludes. Bastard. He knows I won’t refuse free food, but at least he is eating. I quickly fetch another set of cutlery and we eat fast – we aren’t really allowed to eat in the library. 

“What are you reading?” I mumble through a piece of potato. Gavyn smiles at my lack of manners and replies, “I’m reading about the spirit camps.” 

I sigh inwardly. Gavyn has this weird obsession with the spirit camps on the Illyrian Steppes. He’s determined to find why they’re there, what they want from us and why they are; were killing Illyrians. I think he going to get himself killed, but I can’t help but be curious myself, and Sloane see’s everything as an adventure and a challenge. Dad and Azriel are hesitant to see as well, they don’t want to disturb whatever’s keeping them from killing more Illyrians. 

“We should be getting back to the townhouse, or at least you do. You take a strangely long time to primp for such things,” Gavyn says, his humour appearing usually only when we’re alone. 

Unfortunately, he’s right, not about the primping time, but getting back to the townhouse. We winnow back together, and quickly wash up, before heading to our rooms. My room favours greys, whites and black with a bed of obsidian dark wood with a matching chest of drawers, desk and side tables. My bookshelf is a white metal and is filled with books on the courts, the continent, magic and creatures – I’m going to get a second one for my leisure books because my side tables are getting a bit full. I also have shelves lining the same wall as my bookshelf where I store a variety of weapons; my bows and arrows, daggers, hatchets, shields, the list goes on.

We store majority of your weapons in a store room leading off the corridor for all the bedrooms, but these are my favourites that I like to hoard, I guess you could say. A bit like Amren and her jewellery. 

My favourite part of my bedroom is the mural Mom painted on the wall opposite my bed for me. It has snow-capped mountains in greys and white, with Velaris nestled at its foot. The night sky above it is sprinkled with stars. 

I glance back at my bed, at the outfit I put out this morning. I usually didn’t wear patterned shirts, so this was a new thing, but I had really liked it. It was navy, with a white floral-inspired mandala starting at the mid/mid-bicep and ending at the collar.  
(https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB16VIQPFXXXXX5XVXXq6xXFXXXv/Red-Black-Blue-Floral-Printed-Wedding-Party-Men-Shirts-2017-Plus-Size-Button-Up-Slim-Noble.jpg )  
Paired with it I wore dark navy tight-fitting dress pants, and black shoes. 

After getting dressed, I brushed my hair – with an actual comb this time – and wandered downstairs, where I knew I few of us were waiting already. 

Azriel and Sloane must have arrived back, sometime when I was with Gavyn, because both were waiting in the foyer, the former reading reports and the latter looking bored. 

Sloane- what was he wearing? A predominately white shirt, that looked like somebody had run various paintbrushes in different colours down the front (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9d/73/ca/9d73cae98aa950b81f56f97f9500e841.jpg). Noticing my arrival and reaction, he grinned broadly, his storm grey eyes twinkling at my shock. 

“Getting a preview?” he asked cheekily. Azriel lifted his head slightly from where it was bent over his reports and smiled slightly, while also shaking his head gently in exasperation. He had gone for a more traditional charcoal grey shirt and black dress pants (http://stylesatlife.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Casual-Dark-Grey-Shirt-for-men1.jpeg ). 

“Azriel, that’s my son you’re shaking you head at!” says Cassian with mock-indignation, appearing from a side corridor, hand dramatically pressed to his chest. He also went for the traditional black and white, except for the fact his black shirt was covered in stars (https://cdnc.lystit.com/photos/bluefly/6ef0e005/prada-grey-Mens-Spread-Collar-Star-Pattern-Cotton-Dress-Shirt-Grey.jpeg ). Like father, like son – at least with their fashion sense. They also both DID have a flair for dramatics. 

“Now, now, Cassian, let’s not get over-zealous here,” said Dad from the top of the stairwell. He was bedecked in his usual black and silver jacket and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. 

“Where’s Mom?” I ask, before Cassian opens his mouth again. “Dressing,” Dad replied with a shrug, “so she can look even more beautiful.” 

I roll my eyes, inwardly gagging. A small part of me wishes for that, though. The sugary-sweetness, the matching grins, … 

A movement on the stairs catches the corner of my eye. The girls have arrived. 

Nesta is every bit the Queen when she strides down the stairs, in a black, ankle-length dress, with a sparkly onyx bodice. (https://mosaic04.ztat.net/vgs/media/pdp-gallery/LA/D2/1C/00/RK/11/LAD21C00R-K11@11.jpg) She caught Cassian staring at her, chin nearly touching the floor, and said, “You’re going to drool on your shirt.” His jaw snapped up and replied, “You look, …” 

“Still can’t compliment the ladies, Cas?” Mor was grinning, damn near skipping down the stairs, her black dress billowing around her. The dress had a high neck line, but the mid-calf slit made up for the missing revealed skin. It was embroidered with grey and yellow thread in whorls on the bodice and twirling down to her legs. (https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1447912/320/black-navy-dress-BL-11038-c.jpg) With her hair in loose curls, she looked truly stunning, and from Cerridwen’s face behind her, she certainly agreed. 

The twins walked hand in hand, and for once, weren’t wearing the same thing – Mor’s work of course. Cerridwen’s dress is black, but embraided with gold, with winding, wavy lines. (https://feltik.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/angel-fashions-womens-sequin-strapless-paillette-tree-branch-tulle-mermaid-evening-dress-xl-black-gold-2018-188x400.jpg) Nuala’s dress was also embraided with gold beads that lined the bottom on dress and waistline. (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/56/f6/ed/56f6ed0055379219f921bde98cd8cfb8.jpg) 

Cassian laughed. “Very funny.” 

Azriel has put away his reports and walked forward to join his wife. Nuala smiles up at him, and links their elbows. 

Cassian notices this and tries to one-up him by planting a kiss on Nesta cheek. She softly slaps him away. “Not the make-up.” Evelyn arrived just in time to see this, and both her and her brother are wearing matching ‘Ew!’ faces. 

Wearing a dark blue dress with a skirt similar to her mother’s, but with silver embroidery on the bodice, she looked very much the lady, and I told her so. (http://www.annettedolle.com/images//pic/LS721C01V-K11-076270.jpg) 

She raised an eyebrow at me, and simply replied: “Let’s see you calling me a lady when I beat you to the dirt tomorrow.” 

“You’ll have to work for that,” I sniped back. Evelyn just rolled her eyes. 

Feyre then arrived at the stairs with a swish of blue tulle. 

It was my dad’s turn for his jaw to drop. Her dress had sivler stars and swirls on the bodice and around her vee neckline on a deep blue ‘sky’ of tulle that fanned out at her feet. (https://image.dhgate.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-5B-D9-rBVaI1lTWp6AYHirAAFVqfBYxnI214.jpg/evening-dresses-navy-blue-mermaid-long-silver.jpg) She practically glided down the stairs at his reaction, took my father’s hand and kissed his cheek. He noticed my slight relief and then turned her face to kiss her fully on her mouth. 

I glared at him indignantly, speaking down our bond; Really?

Cassian chuckled, seeing my glare and guessing the mental conversation. “You’ll get there some day, believe it or not.” 

I rolled my eyes back him, and open my mouth to retort when Azriel interrupted with an ever-so-slight amused look on his face; “We can go now, Gavyn said he would meet us there.” 

Nuala and I frown simultaneously, and she beckoned Azriel to bend down to whisper something in his ear. He replied, and whatever he said was enough to give her solace. I, however, knew that Gavyn could be up to no good, and could lie through his teeth so well he could trick the High Lord of the Night Court’s Spymaster. 

As moved to the roof, I gave a mental prayer to the Cauldron for his safety and launched into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Hope you all enjoyed this and haven't given up on me already (my quirks and writing style are QUITE weird if I have to say so myself).  
> If you don't agree with my fashion choices then please be courteous and not give me hate, pretty please (but if you have suggestions they help so much)? If you have a picture of something you imagined, please share though, and if I like it better than my choice, I may change it! 
> 
> P.s. I know not a lot happens in this chapter, but it's descriptive, and stuff happens in the next one (hopefully). Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gents, the wait is over!  
> Also, this was supposed to be posted so long ago it's cringy. The shortness of it is also ridiculous.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should come... sometime during my lifetime. I don't know.  
> It kind of short as well, and I saw the A/N at the end of the end of this and that I hinted (Hinted - not confirmed, said or any other verb that implies speech involving promises) that there might be action in this chapter. Well.. I don't know. Meh.  
> Alsoalsoalso - more pics, so prepare for more copying and pasting - yay, so much fun. 
> 
> I would like to write a disclaimer, informing you that Sarah J Maas owns the characters and storyline of ACOTAR, ACOMAS, ACOWAR and ACOFAS (I don't need write out the whole title(s) right? We're all Maas fans, we should know by now...) because I'm not sure if I've done that yet - whoops. 
> 
> I now prompt you to get onto the actual story - have fun!

Luckily, Gavyn wasn’t off doing something stupid (he has done this occasionally, I once found him challenging Bryaxis to a ‘who-can-give-the-better-insult’ challenge). He was waiting for us at the edge of the party closest to the townhouse, wearing a black shirt white-edged cuffs and a white swirl pattern on the left shoulder that had a resemblance to a fireball (http://www.hardoutkiwi.co.nz/Business%20Shirt/business%20shirt-black-long%20sleeves-S.jpg).  
When asked why he couldn’t have just met us at the townhouse, he just shrugged and replied: “It was quicker to come straight here.” He just took my Eyebrow of Scepticism with a straight face. 

Amren emerged from the crowd, loose, dark grey pants swishing with the movement (http://www.mrcoins.org/images/category_14/ZANZEA%20Womens%20Pants%20Cropped%20Palazzo%20Wide%20Leg%20High%20Split%20Layered%20Solid%20Flowy%20Casual%20Trousers%20-%20B074KFHW5P.jpg) and matching silk top wrapping around her ribcage (https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ooZno3nH8KJjSspcq6z3QFXaF/SHEIN-Black-Cross-Belted-Satin-Crop-Top-Women-Scoop-Neck-Half-Sleeve-Party-Slim-Blouse-2018.jpg), each person giving her a small berth. 

“Amren! What a surprise! What brings you here on this special night? Hear I thought you weren’t inclined to celebrating,” said Cassian with grin, knowing that his words would irk her to no end. She gave him a flat stare and turned to me. “I didn’t come here just to be barked at. What is it?” 

It was nice of her to play along, although I didn’t doubt that she knew what the ‘surprise-  
“-Don’t you mean, WHO is it?” 

Sloane. 

He was so dead. 

His grin told me he knew as much. 

Amren whipped her head to me, black hair swinging with the movement. “What?” 

I mentally seethed at my stolen thunder and tapped on a mind waiting nearby. 

“Surprise?” 

I WAS surprised to see Amren’s eyes widen for a second. It was almost-  
“But you said you couldn’t come.” 

Everyone’s eyes moved from Amren to Varian’s faces. He shrugged. “I thought it would be fun to surprise you.” The only person that could trick Amren and live to tell the tale. 

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his by the lapels of his white and blue-cuffed shirt, and kissed him soundly (https://antonalexander.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/White-Blue-Stripe-Dress-Shirts.jpg). Gavyn, Evelyn, Sloane and I weren’t the only ones to cover their eyes, and I heard a ‘Ew’ that I think was Cassian which made Varian snicker into their kiss.

Amren pulled back after what seemed like aeons and whispered, “I’m glad you’re here.” Varian smiled softly and whispered back, “Me too. My sister? Not so much.” 

When things got appropriate again I grinned and said, “Ok. So, all we’re waiting on is Lucien and Elain.” 

Not two seconds later, a reply came over our shoulders, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, we’ve been here ages.” 

Lucien was looking quite handsome in a peach, tight-fitting dress shirt (quite different to his father’s usual robe-like attire) with lines of gold embroidery radiating from his collar, not un-like rays of sunshine (https://i.etsystatic.com/11591262/d/il/dba840/1445895538/il_340x270.1445895538_5bkk.jpg?version=0; http://proxyunblock.me/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/what-colors-make-orange-also-what-colors-make-peach-peach-orange-color-personality-type-rxk.jpg). Elain was also dressed in peach – but a tint pinker than Lucien’s -, a flowy dress with a gold studded bodice and belt (https://dimg.dillards.com/is/image/DillardsZoom/nav/b.-darlin-beaded-illusion-bodice-long-dress/05326874_zi_light_peach_rose_gold.jpg).

“Well, not ages-ages I hope,” replied Mom with a grin and went to embrace her sister and old friend. Lucien snorted. “You wish,” but at Elain’s look, smiled sheepishly and said; “Five minutes at most, don’t worry.” 

“I wasn’t.” Rhys and Cas grinned at each other, but underneath was something bitter, sharp. My father or uncles had never really forgiven Lucien for what happened at Spring so long ago. 

The light in Lucien’s eyes dimmed and then flickered again. “I figured. Ladies, back me up please?” He flashed a blinding smile. 

Feyre gave Rhys a look and Elain just shook her head and swatted her husband’s arm. Nuala and Cerridwen looked amused, but their eyes showed shadows. They also remembered. Mor just rolled her eyes, and didn’t appear to show any hostility. Nesta looked as icy as ever. 

“Right, let’s get this show on the road then!” I wanted to move on before the memories dampened the air too much. 

As if the Cauldron heard my silent prayer, the first ‘star’ flew across the sky, leaving a glowing trail for the others to follow. I heard Varian’s almost inconspicuous inhale. It was breath-taking, I had to agree. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amren squeeze his hand in reassurance. 

The second and third spirit twirled through the night and the crowd cheered, raising glasses and starting up music. 

Everyone found partners, Sloane finding his girlfriend of one week and Gavyn offering to Blithe, a girl we met in the library every so often. 

I felt an old pang of slight jealousy, but waved it off with an irritated hand. It was just an old crush.  
I bowed gracefully to Evelyn, who batted her eyelashes and giggled behind her hand, acting the credulous lady and accepted with an innocent smile that quickly turned serpentine. 

“Yes?” she asked with the snide coolness of an ice queen – a trait straight from her mother. I rolled my eyes and asked, voice positively dripping with sarcasm and fake charm, “Milady, may I have this dance?” She looked thoughtful for a second and then replied, “If you must.” “Oh, but my Lady, it is an honour!” She rolled her eyes at my insincerity. 

We then laughed and moved onto the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Lucien's shirt took FOREVER to find. I first wanted to do a waistcoat, when that didnt work, I tried a robe-thingy, and then I had to find a dress shirt for him. All the embroided ones I liked were Western-y, with arrows below the embroidery that I REALLY disliked. I finally found this one, but it so black and I wanted it red, orange, yellow or beige. So I googled 'Peach' and scrolled 'til I found one I liked. 
> 
> I hope you liked the update! :)


	4. Part 4

The festivities carried on for two hours, all of us twirling and laughing under the spirit lights, before the younger generation started separating from the elder, moving towards the temporary bars and chatting up possible partners. 

Sloane and flavour-of-the-week were still dancing – she was graceful on her feet and made Sloane’s footwork (it’s usually impeccable, especially in hand-to-hand) look clumsy and uncoordinated. 

Evelyn was chatting up a brunette with amber eyes and dimple-graced grin. She always had good taste, I must say. 

Gavyn is alone, Blithe excusing herself after spotting a few friends who were motioning her to join them, trying and failing to be subtle at it. However, Gavyn was ever gentleman, and took it with grace, not mentioning them. After she exchanged hugs and giggles, they whispered something that made her blush crimson, all the while trying to not look at Gavyn directly, making it very obvious on the subject. 

After a bit of a self-conscience comparison of the pros versa cons, I went to go stand with him. We stood, observing the crowd from our place against the railing, neither saying a word. Because we didn’t need to. “You’re tense.” He said finally. I blinked at him, processing the words, and then realised that I was. I knew why as well, but I hoped he didn’t. He didn’t question further, which I appreciated. I was unbelievably grateful to have him as a friend, a soldier-in-arms, and a brother. 

“Thank you.”   
He didn’t question that either, just nodded elegantly. Almost an inclination of respect. 

I turn my head to look at him, and he smiles, barely a lift of the sides of his mouth. I quirk my eyebrow at him, and his smiles broadens a fraction. “You did your wolf head-tilt.” I blush, and he chuckles a little. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about it. In fact, it’s kind of adorable.” I squint at him, unsure of what he’s saying, and struggling to interpret it. He shakes his head at me and states; “Whatever you’re overthinking, stop.” I stiffen a bit. That’s… unnerving. He sighs though his nose. I wince and cringe slightly. 

He turns away from me and looks back at the crowd. I swallow and do the same, my heart squeezing with reluctance. We watch the crowds for a bit, people dancing and revelling. Gavyn straightens up, pushing off the side of the of the railing. 

He walks, no saunters, over to an attractive girl with blue-fading-to-black hair wearing a short, silver dress with a plunging vee neckline. 

“Hey there, pretty eyes.” 

I started and found myself blinking UP at someone – which is surprising, considering I’m the tallest of our little group. 

He’s got alabaster skin, an angular, clean jaw and a pierced earlobe with a silver ring through it. His wavy, chocolate-brown hair is tipped with orange, and is tousled from dancing or running his hands through it. His pewter eyes sucked me in, the silver flecks flickering and glowing. 

He grins at me, and his eyes become even more magnetizing, his smile doing things to my insides and heating up my cheeks a little. 

I snapped out of my reverie, realising he was LAUGHING at me and cringed a little. When he saw my embarrassed reaction he chuckled, and I’m almost certain I felt it down to my toes. 

I felt his red-hot gaze slide appreciatively over my body, before gliding back to my face, his smirk telling me just how impressed he was. 

“So, what’s your name, pretty?” 

Griffin. Say it. Come on. 

“Griffin. It’s Griffin.” 

“Dangerous, huh? Well, Griffin, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?” 

“Yes. That would be great.” I tell myself that I agreed because I wanted to know how he knew what my name meant, and not because he fills out his light grey shirt quite nicely.   
He also had a tattoo of what appeared to be a dragon or a serpent, the tip of its snout peeking out of the top of his collar and tail trailing down his right arm.

He smiles again and leads me to the dance floor. 

Luckily, the music wasn’t loud enough to completely block conversation, but I got a feeling that he wasn’t a talkative guy. 

“So, what’s your name?” I prompt when we stopped for a drinks break. 

“It’s Ryder, and if you ask me to be your knight, then I will leave.” 

I chuckle. “Don’t worry, I can catch myself when I fall.” 

“I guessed so, considering your colouring.” 

I quirked my head a little. “You know quite a bit about origins and names, especially from the Night Court. Are you from around here?” 

“No. I’m actually from the continent. I moved here only a week or two ago.” 

Instantly, I was on guard; shields up, posture straightening, mind calculating. 

His expression tightened a bit, noticing. “I’m not a spy.” 

“Said every spy ever.” 

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sloane prowling closer, Gavyn had silently moved into position behind me, Azriel watching nearby as well. Cassian was drinking what looked like a sobering potion by the bar, Nesta giving him a slightly despairing look before casting her gaze subtly towards us over the heads of the crowd. 

“That’s just cheap.” 

I turned back to him with an arched brow. “I think we should take this to someplace more private.” 

He smirked and said with playful eyes; “Damn, I knew I was good, but I didn’t realise you were this progressive.” 

“You have no idea,” I replied, thinking more along the lines of Velaris’ improvements than an innuendo. Throughout this little dance-conversation, I had been investigating his mind, which was as closed as Winter. However, I was getting a bit impatient, and suddenly slammed into his walls, which appeared to be mountain-like structures with tall rock faces and cliffs.   
His eyes flashed, silvery turning charcoal, and his hand darted out to grip my wrist, I felt him gathering power to winnow, but I slammed into his mind again to distract him. 

He recoiled and let go, whirling straight into Gavyn’s chest. Azriel appeared and grabbed him, winnowing immediately. I shoot Gavyn a grateful look before turning to Mom and Dad. “I’m going to visit him. I’d like to talk with him before Az starts.” “Sure,” he replied. “That was a good move there.” I grin, pleased with the praise. “I’m going with you,” said Sloane, “I’ve been restless lately.” “Me too,” said Gavyn. I nod and grab their hands. We winnow to The Court of Nightmare and into the room where Azriel had taken Ryder.


	5. Part 5

Sloane, Gavin and I stood on the balcony, invisible to Ryder. Azriel made note of our presence without looking up. He must have knocked him out to stop the struggling and was currently tying him up with rope that I would assume was infused with ash wood.

 

I changed my shirt on the way here, a black shirt lined with silver. Sloane and Gavin wore their Illyrian armour, Sloane’s green siphons glowing faintly. Gavyn’s rare white ones are completely dull though. I walk slowly down the stairs and stand in front of him with my hands behind my back.

 

Azriel waves his hand, hand glowing blue, and his eyelashes flutter open. “Damn,” he drawls, “you could have just told me you were into bondage instead of knocking me out you know.” Even though he uses a casual tone, he knows he’s in trouble. I saw him analyse Gavyn, Sloane and I, the room around him, his temporary bonds. Or not-so-temporary. It depends on him I suppose. I arch a brow and drawl back, “I would jump at the offer usually,” Sloane snorts at that, “but considering I’m not sure if you would murder me in my sleep, I’ll pass.” “Don’t be so sure about that.” “Don’t be so sure that you’re a spy here to infiltrate Pythian. Right.”

 

He sighed and looks up at me. “How would I be able to convince you?” I don’t even pause. “I’d need to look inside your head.” He balks, then pauses. I can see him contemplating my proposal, turning it over and over in his head, analysing it. “You look. You don’t erase, take or add. No touching. Got it?” I give him a blank look. “You’re not exactly in any position to get making demands.” His eyes flickered darker for a second, and I felt his shields slide up halfway. I raised my eyebrows at him and he scowled, lowering them again. I was slightly shocked at the gesture of trust and decided to go a bit gentler on him. But it’s not like I was going to be harsh in the first place, sort of.

 

I reach out, feeling Gavyn and Sloane shift slightly closer. I’m tempted to smile at that, silently thanking them for their protection in my slightly more vulnerable state. I’m brisk with my searching, trying to keep it as painless as possible. I flick through his memories, seeing him grow up, his city. I examine his training, but apart from the basics, he’s not really taught much in the spying regime. He’s very good with court work though, and fabulous with people. I’m envious. He appears to have a good childhood, nothing too bad. He’s quite liberal, would suit the Summer Court I think. Yeah, I can see him fitting in with Varian, Cressida, Tarquin and Mimi.

 

I start removing myself carefully, extracting myself from his mind thought by thought. Then, I accidentally bump into something. Shit, that’s probably impor-

 

Suddenly, something clicks, and I feel something slide into place. Something I’ve been wishing for more and more lately. Holy shit.

 

I scramble out and stare at him with wide eyes. He stands up, smashes the chair against the ground and scrambles backwards. Sloane moves forward, wanting to grab him, but I put my hand up. Gavyn is studying me, observing the situation, figuring it out. I sort of hope he doesn’t, but I hope he does as well. It would make it easier.

 

“You’re- you’re- wow.”

 

My own mind is going a mile-a-minute. Oh my gods. _Oh my gods._

 

Then, I stop. I slow down everything. My thoughts, my breath, my pulse. I look at Ryder, who is still crouched low, eyes narrowed, behind Sloane. Once he notices I’m watching him, he glares at me.

 

It hurts to see my mate look at me that way. I might have to get used to it if I can’t convince him now.

 

“What did you do?” he asks lowly, eyes and voice hard with suspicion. “Nothing,” I replied, voice open and honest in comparison.

 

“It’s now my turn to not believe you.” I sigh. “I promise, it wasn’t me. Actually, I’m not sure it wasn’t.” I blink, attempting to figure this out. Ryder looks at me with an incredulous expression and stands in one fluid motion. Sloane moves back slightly to give him space, but he scowled as he did so.

 

 _Tiger, I get that you’re pissed and raring to punch the shit out of him; but give him a second to think before you do._ Sloane minutely rolls his eyes at me and Gavyn’s mouth twitches. Sloane turns his glare onto him, and his stare becomes icy, Nesta’s ‘Queen Look’, as Dad calls it, showing through. _His second is up,_ he replies grumpily. _And don’t call me Tiger, that was old when I was 13._

 

“What is that?” Ryder’s question snaps me back to reality. I realise he’s looking at me, waiting for an answer. I glance around -hopefully subtly- and see Azriel has disappeared. He must have faith in us. I huff, and ask painfully, “Pardon?” He smirks at me, and I pout at him back. “What was that thing you were doing, the ‘look’ thing. Were you talking to one another? Do you control them?” Sloane looked offended and shoved him a bit. Gavyn just outright grinned at him. Ryder twisted and looked at Sloane, who just raised his brows at him. “Do you really think,” he drawled, “that pretty little Griffin could control me?” Ryder blinked back at him, taking it as a genuine question. “Well, daemati can overpower anyone, no matter their physical abilities.” The room temperature suddenly dropped. Sloane’s eyes were glowing silvery, not unlike Ryder’s sometimes, but with dangerous intent. “I wouldn’t be so sure,” he replied, almost too cold to be cocky, through elongated canines.

 

My eyes narrowed, and I strode over to Ryder, grabbing him, pulling him bodily behind me and near-snarled at Sloane. I felt Ryder’s shock, and being honest, I was a bit too. Is this what feeling protective over your mate felt like? I felt Ryder jerk behind me and I whip around, examining him, mentally and physically. He looks alright, and Sloane doesn’t appear to be playing mind-games. Oh. He must have heard my thought. Shit, did I push it down the bond?

 

I turn to face Sloane, apology on my lips, but his surprised expression makes me laugh instead. “You’re allowed to get all protective and possessive about your girlfriends and then as soon I get protective you get all shocked.” He frowns at me.

 

Ryder’s watching me, a slightly confused expression on his face. I slowly start creeping down the bond, my curiosity getting the better of me. I get to his side and a thought dawns on me. Is this how Lucien felt with Elain, those first months, years after the Hybern War? _Who’s Elain?_ I hear, and I jump. I feel amusement pulse down the length of the bond.

 

“Alright, I’ve decided.” _Decided what?_ _Be patient._ “You can’t possibly be forcing this, or at least I don’t think you could be acting this clueless. I will go with you wherever you want me to go- I assure you, if you make me stay here, I will be royally pissed- and… evaluate further. However, I shall make this clear: I am not your prisoner, and if you treat me so, I will kick your collective asses from here to the Continent.” Gavyn looks a bit surprised, but Sloane just drawls, “I can’t wait your you to meet Amren.” I shoot him a side look, and look Ryder in the eye, “I promise, you won’t ever have to do that. I take personal choice and freedom very seriously.” Sloane sobers, his eyes going steely, and Gavyn looks at me and nods.

 

I blink, sliding a smile into place, fog and mist clearing from my head. “Alright, best we get going then.”


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello (I am not dead)!   
> I'm sorry I haven't been able to post in a while - exams suck, believe it or not. Here is another chapter that has been prepared for you guys (that are reading it - are people actually reading this?) so I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I'll be able to get one or two more chapters out before I go away for you guys - no promises though, because Christmas shopping is a thing, and it takes time like you won't believe. 
> 
> I hope you like this new chapter (I love describing decor <3)!

Everyone was waiting for us at the House of Wind. Luckily, our little skirmish hadn’t stopped the party below us, which was still going, music and laughter reaching my ears as I arrived. 

“Well, you’ve got to be pleasured that you came this Starfall, otherwise you might have missed the drama and that would have been positively awful.” Cassian’s voice reaches up to us from the main sun room below us. I grin. Amren growls at him. 

The four of us descend the stairs, and ten heads turn to observe us. I meet Dad and Mom’s gazes and smile at them. Trust me, I urge them. Cassian turns to me, still smiling. “Finally decided to bring someone home? I wasn’t aware you like ‘em rough.” Ryder blushes and Cassian’s grin grows wider. He’s going to have fun with him, no doubt. “I think Sloane’s starting to rub off on me actually.” Gavyn chuckles quietly behind me and Sloane gives me a little shove from behind, but I’ve been training and don’t give him an inch. I twist my head slightly and bounce my eyebrows at him. I’ve been working harder than usual recently. 

“Everyone, this is Ryder. Ryder; meet the Night Court’s Inner Circle. We can introduce names later, but I’m going to take you up to pick a room.” I nod to Sloane and Gavyn, indicating I’ll be alright without chauffeurs, and start leading Ryder up the grand front staircase that I had walked down not hours before. “Leave the door open behind you guys, there will be no funny business here!” Dad called up behind me, Mor adding, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Ryder flushed a deep crimson. Damn he looks good when blushing. I hear a slap behind me and I guessed that was Mom intervening for me. Thank the gods – though another part of me wants to see Ryder a darker red.   
My room in the House of Wind is much more ornate than my Winter-themed room in the townhouse. While it still has the neutral greys, there quite a bit of silver and ornate carving as well. My bed is possibly my favourite part of the room; a huge bed of white wood with unlimited pillows and a dove grey bedspread with silver whorls embroidered all over. The large, floor-to-ceiling windows allow for plenty of light to illuminate the various wooden cabinets and a huge wooden desk made of the same white wood as the bed. 

I decided to give Ryder a choice of the various rooms opposite to my own. Evelyn, Gavyn, Sloane (when he was here) and I all slept in the same wing of the House together. When we were younger we chose to sleep a bit away from our parents to create space and privacy. There was a choice of four rooms; a cosy red and orange one, a summery teal and gold one, a green earthy one and a pink and grey vintage-style one. The others were already booked by the others: a cool light blue and white one for Gavyn, a coral and orange one for Evelyn and a canary yellow and grey room for Sloane. 

I was curious to see which he would choose. When he turned to the emerald and moss green room with shades of caramel and rust, my interest was piqued. “Is your favourite colour green?” “No,” he replied, pivoting to look at me. “It just relaxes me. I spent a lot of time in the forests back home when I was younger and wanted to run from the responsibilities I had.” I wrinkle my brow. “Are you first-born?” I hadn’t thought of that. That could be a problem. “No, I’m the youngest of three brothers. I’m rather pleased I’m not heir, my older brother seems stressed by it a lot, especially recently.” He looks sad at that, and my heart aches a bit for him. “Are you close to your brothers?” “Yes. We all were born five years apart, so we all grew up together.” So, like the three of us then. I tilt my head a bit, thinking. “I would like to meet them, I think. Later.” He smiles a bit. “I’m sure that could be arranged.” 

I straighten, having not realised my shoulders had curled in a bit there. “Let’s get you settled then. I’m not sure about you, but I’m feeling a bit tired.” That was a lie, but he was looking a bit dead on his feet. He nods, and we walk into the room together. The ceiling has a mural of leaves and foliage, possibly one of my mothers’ works, with windows edged with dark wood dotted across the walls. The bed is also made of a dark wood, carved to look like the bark of a tree. There’s a large desk with a cushioned chair against one of the walls, and doors to a bathroom and a closet on others. The room is actually circular and creates the feeling of standing in a clearing. 

“Alright, I’m going to leave you here, but if you need anything, my room is across the hall.” He nods and starts pulling off his shoes. I leave but am slightly tempted to turn back- that’s a death wish, Griffin. Stop thinking about that. 

I head to my room and find someone has left me a few sandwiches on a plate on my desk, thank the cauldron. I may not be tired, but I’m very hungry. I sit down on the chair in front of it and start reading through some letters while munching on a sandwich – I have a bit of paperwork that I needed to get through anyway. 

I grab a pen and start drafting my first letter as a reply to Day.


End file.
